Monument of Heroes Rewrite
by TyrSilvermoon
Summary: He died a Hero. They all died a hero. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the monument in front of her. "I miss you my love." She whispered. Rewrite


Tyr: I got a craving to right a one Shot you know when you get one of thoughts

Illusion: Shut up Tyr

Naruto: Tyr Does Not Own Naruto if he did I would have a Harem and be unbeatable.

"I look at the monument to you and all the other ninja's that have died to date. Your name is up there along with Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, you all died. I miss you my love why couldn't you have lived longer. I could feel your pain when we where younger. Our Daughter is growing up beautifully, my love. I wish you could see her. Konohagakure is doing good. Ironically Kakashi took the position of Hokage after you died my love.

I still haven't moved on you know. I know you would want me to but...I just can't. You were my strength and soul. I wish you could be here beside me. I am here just to drop of an offering to you my love. I know you are watching us."

The young woman turns her pale eyes filled with tears as she looked to Hokage mountain right before Kakashi was his head. His grin plastered on his face. Naruto's dream came true but only to have it ripped out from under him by the war with Amegakure. She laughed some what loudly. "Ironic isn't it Naruto my love. You finally get a family and your dream comes true only to have it ripped from your hands." She said softly walking away from the monument. "Mummy is daddy looking down on us?" A young child asked. "Kimi your father is always watching and he isn't really gone. He is in our hearts. As long as we remember the great deeds he did he will never truly die." The young woman said.

"You should be heading to school sweetie I will see you after." She said to her daughter. "You look like his clone Kimi" She whispered looking back as the Monument of Heroes Naruto stood among the dead members of the Konoha 11 he was leading them to defend the gate. That was what the monument represented. She remembered that day.

Flash Back

"RALLY TO THE GATE, RALLY FOR KONOHAGAKURE. RALLY FOR THE LEAF." His battle cries echoed over the sounds of metal and screams. Naruto was leading one last charge at the gate to finally push them back. Kiba and Akamaru were the first to fall protecting Naruto. They needed his strength to win the gates back. It took ten Kunai, Shuriken, and several jutsu to finally kill Kiba. Akamaru was just as hard to take down for the enemy once his master died Akamaru did the only thing he could do avenge his friend and master. Next was Ino she took a Water Bullet Jutsu to the heart. Then fell Choji. He Was hit with an explosive note. Then Sakura fell. She never got to see Sasuke receive true justice. Shikamaru fell just before the charge made it to the gate. Ironically a shadow jutsu got him. Then Neji fell protecting my husband and his friend from Sasuke's Chidori.

Flash Back Ends

I remember your death well for as I came to the gate I saw you die.

Flash Back

"Sasuke it ends now." Naruto's voice echoes over the sounds of battle. His eyes burning with righteous fiery as he drew the long katana from is back. "It's time we end this once and for all." He said coldly a tone never heard in his voice as his blue chakra flared and became visible to the naked eye. Anger glowed in his eyes as he charged forward with ungodly speed lashing at Sasuke missing by inches. "Die." He yelled striking again and again each one blocked by Sasuke's blade. The sound of their fight drowned everything else out. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could hit each other. Then the battle changed. " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto yelled his signature technique creating one clone. Sasuke smirked and began to from the Chidori as Naruto charged the Rasengan with the help of the clone the little blue ball grew and grew intil it was the size of a melon and then he charged. Sasuke followed his lead charging also. Then a flash of chakra blocked out the view. When the dust and light faded they were both dead.

Flash Back Ends

Tears now fell from her pale pulpless eyes. "I am Hinata Uzumaki, wife of the late Naruto Uzumaki, The Fifth Hokage, holder of the Nine Tailed Fox, and beloved friend and hero to Konoha. Who would have thought that now I stand here crying over the man I loved dying spot. His body fell right were I am standing. Naruto Uzumaki. My the next generation prosper our time is done." "I must Leave you now I spent to long remising, I need to pick up my daughter. Bye"

Tyr: Look for the next Chapter of Kakashi's Little Princess. Coming soon.

Illusion: For once I have not snotty comment.

Tyr: (Dead silent) What did you do with my Yami .


End file.
